


The Temple

by WellDoneBeca



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2018 [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Cheating, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, Gabriel (Supernatural) is Loki, Gabriel Being Gabriel, Gabriel Talks Dirty, Greek Goddess Reader, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Greek and Roman Mythology - Freeform, Heterosexual Sex, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Passionate Sex, Praise Kink, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 18:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15779523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: An angel of the Lord and a goddess weren’t supposed to be around one another, especially because his kind considered themselves a lot better than you and your people. But Gabriel was definitely not like any of the others.Squares Filled: Thunderstorm (Genre Bingo); Grace Kink (Kink Bingo); Greek God AU (Fluff Bingo)





	The Temple

You giggled, running among the trees with Gabriel after you. No one wouldn’t be any closer to happy seeing you with him. An angel of the Lord and a goddess weren’t supposed to be around one another, especially because his kind considered themselves a lot better than you and your people. And Gabriel wasn’t even a normal angel, he was a fucking  **archangel**. Not that many people knew it, most people only knew him only as Loki, god of mischief. You were the only one he had ever told his secret.

Not that they hated him less, though. He was still a Norse god and a supposed enemy.

You… You were the goddess of love. Aphrodite, loved and worshipped by everyone. Of course, the closest to you and most of your flings just called you Y/N. And  _Gabriel_ was one of those filings.

“Where do you want to go?” you licked your lips. “Cyprus? Milos?” you suggested. “Oh, Kythira. I love Kythira!”

You hesitated, losing your smile.

“But Ares will probably look for me there. He can be… Obsessive, if you know what I mean.”

Gabriel tilted his head, looking confused.

“ _How_ obsessive?”

You shrugged, reaching down and picking a strawberry from the camp around you.

“Hunting my lovers, killing my favourite humans…” you listed. “I understand if you get...” you trailed off.

“If I get...”

“Scared.”

Gabriel licked his lips, then moved his hands to pull you close to his body.

“I’m more powerful than 10 of him together, sweetheart,” he said in a low voice. “Or more. I’m never afraid.”

You giggled, biting your fruit once again.

“Good.”

He moved your hand away and took your lips into his, wrapping you up in his arms tightly before you felt air moving around you, and Gabriel tangled his fingers in your hair, possessively griping it.

“I want to fuck you right here,” he said in a low and dark voice, moving his free hand to tear your dress completely, exposing your body to air. “In this temple.”

When you opened your eyes, you could see where you were. Your newest temple. Your newest  **altar**.

“On this pretty altar. Where anyone can walk in and see their goddess being fucked in front of them.”

You laughed, throwing your head back, and pulled him back to a kiss.

“Then stop talking and do it,” you said against his lips.

That seemed to wake something in Gabriel, and his hands quickly grabbed your ass.

“The peak of Greek Beauty,” he groaned, groping your breasts. “The most beautiful woman in the whole existence… And all mine.”

You moaned as his fingers pinched your nipples, more and more aroused.

“You sure know how to make a goddess...” you didn’t manage to finish your sentence. Gabriel’s fingers were already playing with your clit and making the pleasure run over your body. “ _Feel so good!”_

He chuckled.

“I have some tricks up my sleeves.”

You didn’t ask, only spreading your legs further as he moved his hands to free himself from his tunic. You were already dripping wet from the teasing and

“Come on, my god of mischief,” you rested your elbows on the surface under you. “Show me what you can do.”

He smirked and squeezed your thighs in his hands while spreading them and penetrating you with his throbbing hard cock.

You moaned loudly, not caring about noise even knowing anyone could be around to hear you.

“My goddess,” he held you tightly. “Never had such a beautiful woman in my hands, such a nice cunt around my cock!”

You moaned louder. Gabriel knew it got you off being praised during sex.

“Tell me more,” you pinched your own nipples. “Don’t stop!”

“I’ve never touched such beautiful tits,” he continued. “Never kissed such beautiful and sweet. I never knew pussies could be so, so beautiful. You’re gonna spoil me to another person in the world, my goddess.”

You just moved your hips closer to him, trying to get his cock deeper inside you.

“Tell me I’m the best,” you threw your head back. “ **Say it**!”

“You are the best,” he growled, changing his position so his chest was against yours and taking your hair in his hand again, your faces now close enough that your lips were almost touching. “The hottest, the more beautiful… That’s it, baby. You’re gonna cum for me?”

You nodded, and he smirked, and you felt something right between your legs toying with your clit and your lower hole. You looked at him in confusion. Both his hands were in sight for you. How could he be doing that?

“You feel it, my goddess?” he growled. “That’s my grace,  _my angel grace.”_

With that, he got you into another kiss, one violent enough that your teeth almost crashed in the process, but you didn’t care.

You came once again. Twice. Thrice. More and more until you lost count. His cock never stopped, his words never stopped and his grace didn’t as well. Neither did you. You could go like that forever, you wouldn’t mind or complain.

Unfortunately, something wasn’t in your favour. You were interrupted by a strong thunder and could hear as the sky almost broke down in a heavy storm.

Oh fuck.

“Aphrodite!” your father screamed, sounding furious, and you and Gabriel froze in your places.

Yep. Time to get the fuck out.

  



End file.
